


the Promise

by allthewaytoerebor



Series: The Promise [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bilbo Baggins, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Sex in the woods, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Thorin, before they fuck i mean, bilbo topping from the bottom, but bilbo is as well, idk how tags work, thorin is such a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthewaytoerebor/pseuds/allthewaytoerebor
Summary: After Bilbo Baggins and Thorin Oakenshiled met in bag-end, there has been a strong tension between them. Thorin has tried to deny and push away his feelings, whilst Bilbo has been hiding his own away. But when the hobbit saves the dwarven king's life, Thorin is not in denial any longer.One night several days later, Thorin approaches Bilbo when he is sitting alone by the fire, which leads to sex in the woods.





	the Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So this work will consist of two chapters: the first one including how they feel towards each other and love confessions, whilst the second part will only be smut. Yep. Pure smut. You're welcome.  
> So if you want to, you can skip directly to the sex, however, the build-up will be better if you read the first chapter as well. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and please tell me what you think about this work in the comments! thank you for reading!

There had been two days since Bilbo had saved Thorin's life. Two days since his arms had wrapped around the hobbits body, protecting him.

Even though there was nothing certain to protect him from at the time, he had done what he for so long had wanted to do: making their worlds collide and showing Bilbo what he truly felt. Showing him that he wanted to keep him safe from every danger in the world. Or at least he hoped that he was able to hint towards something more. Something more than a friendship, something deeper and more special.

He had looked into Bilbo's eyes, and spoken the following words "I am sorry that I doubted you". At that moment, there was a certain energy between them. A tension so strong, that it was one unlike anything either of them had ever felt before.

They had made a promise. A promise of friendship and hope. By gazing into each other's eyes, they could confirm this promise. Something which was not spoken of, but they could both feel and mutually agree on by keeping their eyes on each other.

And now, as said two days later, they were back on the road. Ever since the intimate moment between them, Bilbo had noticed Thorin's presence next to him more than often. It was like he was trying to protect him, making sure he was ok (not verbally, but Bilbo could tell by the way he acted) at all times.

Thorin would always stop and wait for him so that he could walk beside him, in which Bilbo would reply with a nod and small smile. Not that many words were spoken between them (not until today).

The company had been travelling fast all day. They had set up camp before night fall, in which everyone was exhausted and fell asleep quickly as ever. Everyone except Bilbo.

The night was dark, but the campfire lit up the open space were his companions slept and the trees surrounding them. And there sat Bilbo, next to the fire, gazing into it. He was becoming quite lost in his thoughts.

Has Thorin been trying to tell him something? If so, what? Did he want more than a friendship? He was confused. His own feelings were something else he was confused about. Ever since he first had lied his eyes on Thorin back in bag-end, he had felt a strong attraction. His deep blue eyes, dark beard and long hair had stunned him.

Since then and until Thorin's unexpected embrace, he had tried his best to hide his feelings away, and take what little he could get from Thorin. It had hurt, but he knew it would be best for the both of them if he did not push their relationship.

But that was before. And now, Bilbo was not afraid anymore. He was not afraid of his feelings, but most of all, of Thorin. Bilbo no longer feared rejection or unworthiness, for he knew that Thorin did not reject him anymore, but rather, as said, kept him close at all times. He did not want to plan anything, as he was still unsure about Thorin's own feelings towards him, but the energy that passed between them could not just be one sided. It had to not be one sided. He was just a simple hobbit after all, so why would a dwarven king care for him? As stupid as it may have seemed, he was almost certain that Thorin felt the same. It was something he could not explain, but he could feel it.

"Bilbo?" A deep voice all of the sudden spoke behind him.

Bilbo automatically made a small jump – he had startled at the sound.

"Th-Thorin?" Bilbo questioned as he turned around.

He had recognized the dwarfs voice at once. And as expected, there stood Thorin. Bilbo became warm in his whole body as he looked upon him, the fire lighting up his figure.

"I thought you were asleep?" He spoke as Thorin sat down beside him.

"No. I cannot fall asleep." He simply replied. Bilbo looked up at him, searching for his eyes, but Thorin was looking down in his lap.

"Oh. How so?" He asked carefully.

Even though their relationship had developed a lot for the better over the last days, he did not want to rush anything. Therefore, he decided not to ask too many questions, as it most likely would make Thorin feel as though Bilbo was invading his private space. There was about five seconds of silence before he answered.

Thorin inhaled a deep breath before speaking.

"I... I cannot fall asleep because I have too much to think about. My mind is not willing to calm down." He finally looked up and met Bilbo's eyes. They looked tired, but soft. He did not look as tense as he normally did whilst travelling. There was a deep calmness over them, and meeting them with his own eyes made Bilbo's body relax and feel... _safe_.

"what about you?" Thorin spoke once more.

"what?" Bilbo answered softy. It was unusual for Thorin to make small talk.

"Well, I noticed that you are not getting any sleep either." Bilbo blushed lightly at his stupidity, and looked down at his lap whilst answering:

"Oh I... I have the same reason as you do. And I am not really tired, but I have not tried sleeping yet." He said, before looking up again with a small smile on his face.

Thorin returned the gesture with a soft grin. "Aye, I guess we are both fools with overwhelmed minds." He answered with a slight chuckle. It felt good to laugh again, even though it was only light, Thorin had missed the feeling.

And now they sat in complete silence; however, looking into Bilbo's eyes, Thorin could hear his whole body talking to him, telling him about its lusts and desires. He had been staying in his bedroll the whole night whilst looking over at Bilbo, wanting to go over to him and keep him company.

At first, he could not bring himself to do it. But after a while, he had managed to muster up enough confidence to walk over to the halfling. And here he was, unsure of what to say. Not able to look away from Bilbo's eyes, Thorin could feel, or rather _hear_ his heart beating faster.

Nothing else was important to him in this moment. Nothing but Bilbo. All he wanted right now was... him. He leaned slightly down, putting his focus on Bilbo's moth.

But before he could do anything else, Bilbo broke the silence.

"So, if I may ask... exactly what were you thinking about?" His voice was low, nearly a whisper. He seemed to be tenser now, almost desiring something. Thorin noticed how Bilbo's eyes had shifted from his eyes to his lips, as the hobbit licked his own lips.

"I... I fail to see how that is any of your business...", Thorin said teasingly, with a smile lightly playing on his lips. Bilbo let out a short breath as they both leaned in closer to each other.

"But if you must know..." Thorin continued "I was thinking of you." He finally said.

Bilbo did not know how to react, as he felt his whole body going limp.

"Thorin..." He let out in a soft moan. The tension between them was far too strong by now, and Thorin could not resist it any longer.

He _finally_ closed the space between them by softly pressing his lips against Bilbo's.

Bilbo could feel the whole world melt away as Thorin kissed him. Nothing mattered anymore, only this exact moment. This was all he had ever wanted, and he was experiencing it as too good to be true. He kissed Thorin back, harder and with motion, moving his lips is perfect synch with Thorin's. His lips were soft, but not too soft, as they firmly pressed and moved against him.

He was ready to feel Thorin. Every inch of him. All of him. Bilbo quickly pulled away, feeling kind of dizzy as he started talking again.

"Thorin... Thorin I want you.". He bit his lower lip before continuing "I need you. Please... please take me!". Bilbo could feel his cock becoming harder by the second, needing attention, longing for a touch.

Thorin was trying his best not to put himself on top of the halfling at the spot, for he knew that this was not the right place to do this.

"Bilbo... I want you more than anything as well, I want to feel you around me." He answered, with his voice as deep as it could get.

He pressed a quick kiss on Bilbo's mouth before continuing "Mahal knows how long I have been waiting for this... for you" he said, before once again teasingly kissing the hobbit. "but not here."

He stood up and reached his hand out and towards Bilbo. "follow me into the woods, where no one will see us." Bilbo stood up at once and took his lovers hand.

"Oh Thorin, I want nothing more!"

Thorin quietly let Bilbo through the small crowd of sleeping dwarfs and to the other side of their camp, where he grabbed a torch before heading into the woods.

He could barely believe the situation. Long had he longed for the hobbit.

 _No, you do not get to feel love._ He had told himself. _You do not deserve it. And most of all, the halfling is all but in love with you. Why would he love you? Why would anyone love you?_ So he had ignored his feelings. With this came the rejection towards the hobbit. By pushing his feelings own feelings away, he had naturally pushed the hobbit away.

But when Bilbo came back after having the chance to go home, something in his heart shifted.

 _He came back. But why would he?_ He had asked himself. And it certainly was not for Bombur's cooking skills, no, it had to be something else. Something deeper. _Could he have come back... for me?_ Maybe. But this gave Thorin a small spark of hope, and he decided not to push the hobbit away anymore.

And later, when Bilbo had literally saved his life, he decided that the hobbit might really, really care for him.

Now here he was. Holding the hobbit's, _his hobbit's_ hand, with a smile all over his face. They walked until they were about fifty meters away from camp, where they found a spot of soft grass underneath a tree. Thorin gently pressed the torch into the earth, lighting up the area around them, and most importantly, them.


End file.
